


Guilty Pleasures (Are Exactly What We Needed All Along)

by Temmie_Loony (Artemis_Luna)



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Temmie_Loony
Summary: Somehow, Beck's little secret isn't so much of a secret because Jade knows.Jade does something about it.Tori's innocent in all this.





	Guilty Pleasures (Are Exactly What We Needed All Along)

"I'm not an idiot."

Beck stiffens at the offhand statement. But he's Beck, the sweetest and most chilled-out guy in school — hell maybe in the whole state of Los Angeles — so he pretends to be the idiot for her pride's sake, reclining back on his chair a little. "What are you talking about?"

She uncharacteristically pouts a little as she crosses her arms and nuzzles herself closer to his body.

"I know you love Tori."

It takes him by surprise, which is a feat of its own because Beck  _never_  gets surprised or scared, especially not when Sikowitz had been on a mission to scare him for a whole weekend and, since they were pretty much attached by the hip as they are now, all it did was scare the bejesus out of her every single time he'd pop out of an unsuspecting place. She's pretty sure Tori peed at one point.

"Babe," he says, deliberately slow as his brain works out the right things to say, "what brought this on?"

Her head cranes to face him almost lazily, glare making it clear that she's fairly certain he's certain of his own damn emotions.

He doesn't flinch under the heat of her scowl, but he caves; it's usually better anyway when he does.

"Okay..." He says because she's right: she's not an idiot. "I like her... but it's not like that changes what I feel about you!"

She just stares at him for a while, and there's that little smirk on her cute little face that he's long adored but secretly feel a bit anxious about. She leans forward to kiss him on the lips before hopping off the bench. He's a little dazed from her lips.

"Babe? Babe!"

* * *

The others aren't out for lunch yet, not even Andre, the guy who's perpetually hungry. He remembers Robbie fretting over needing Andre and Cat for some class, and Tori's MIA it seems. The Asphalt Café is pretty busy, but it always is in the former half of the lunch hour. He's already tried to call his girlfriend but she has her phone off. He called Cat but that got him nowhere; in fact, he's pretty sure her little spiel got him even more lost.

He sighs as he takes a bite from his sandwich and glances back down at his cellphone to check his notifications. Nothing yet.

" _Hey!_ "

He'd know that angry yell anywhere. He turns around from his spot and what he's looking at nearly knocks him out of his seat.

It's his girlfriend walking towards him, hand-in-hand with the girl he guiltily confessed that he likes.

Oh god, he hasn't done a lot in life. He can't die yet.

"What's going—"

"She's ours now, Beck," Jade says slyly and—

_Oh._

She likes her too.

Isn't that a turn of events? Now that's a plot turn he'd never really anticipated before, but now that he dwells on it, he has caught Jade look at Tori longingly, smile at her instead of sneer or smirk like she used to in tenth grade, and she goes out of her way to find whoever it is that hurt Tori and make them wish they'd never done so.

"What did you do, Jade?"

"Nothing. I just confessed how we felt about her. Short and  _sweet_."

Tori raises a perfectly sculpted brow. " _Short and sweet?_  You yelled 'Listen here, you little shit! Beck and I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for the both of us too, so it's about goddamn time we all acknowledge them instead of pining over each other like we're the love triangle of some fucking CW show' in the Blackbox Theater!"

Jade shrugs. "It worked though, didn't it?"

Tori doesn't answer and just ducks her head a bit in embarrassment, looking utterly adorable. Jade laughs and drops a kiss to her cheek, making Tori's perfect little cheekbones even redder.

Jade then takes her place next to him and Tori next to her. He's a tad disappointed that she doesn't sit next to him, but then he remembers—

Tori looks up at him and she smiles so happily, so brightly, it should make the sun weep.

—there are more days.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'm well aware that polyamorous relationships take a lot more discipline trust and you need to talk it over seriously with all parties, but... dis just cute, a'ight? lemme live in my fantasy victorious world.
> 
> poly ships aren't everyone's cup of tea, but hey! thank you so much for giving this story a shot! much appreciated!
> 
> since december 2017, i've been binge-writing for a poly ship in the arrowverse that's ruined my life so this is just a nice little break.
> 
> yeah i think i put it on my bio that tori/beck/jade is one of my ultimate OT3s
> 
> thank you again, and feel free to leave a comment. they either build me up as a writer or give me butterflies. oh and kudoses make my heart swell.


End file.
